There are a wide variety of devices available for cutting media such as, e.g., paper, plastic sheets, aluminum foil, felt, and photos. Perhaps the most commonly used device for cutting such media is a scissor. While scissors are commonplace, they do have some drawbacks. For examples, scissors have exposed cutting edge, which can present safety hazards. In some instances, as with dull scissors, the media can bunch up and the resulting edge created by the cut may be jagged and unsightly. Such jagged edges are undesirable in some applications, such as, e.g., in gift-wrapping packages.
There are a wide variety of designs for envelope openers available commercially. These devices are especially useful for cutting along a fold such as an envelope opener. However, they are not as well suited to cut media that does not contain a fold. Other type of cutters can leave marks on the media, marks such as scratches and folds near the cut edge. These marks are usually undesirable to the consumer.
What is needed is a hand held cutting device that avoids the scissor action while providing ease of use.